


Adjacent

by entranym



Series: Parenthood [2]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entranym/pseuds/entranym
Summary: The adult themed short pieces from the "Parenthood" collection. This is basically just smutty Bwen content.
Relationships: Ben Tennyson/Gwen Tennyson
Series: Parenthood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975762
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Not even my house considering I'm still paying the mortgage.
> 
> I am by no means a good writer. I am but a simple procrastinating doctoral student. Seriously, I should be getting some work done right now.
> 
> These stories were originally meant for "Parenthood." I decided to take them out since I didn't want to ostracize people who aren't comfortable with blatant Ben/Gwen and mature content.
> 
> Basically, this can be seen as an optional part 3 of "Parenthood."
> 
> Here's the loose order of everything in "Parenthood" and "Parenthood: Adjacent."
> 
> Special Delivery
> 
> Again
> 
> Questions
> 
> Gwen
> 
> Kenneth
> 
> Heartbeat
> 
> Grandparents
> 
> Routine
> 
> Grandson
> 
> Little Lies
> 
> Romance
> 
> Little Lies 2
> 
> Upgrade
> 
> First Word
> 
> Family
> 
> Official
> 
> Secrets
> 
> Different
> 
> Adult Fun
> 
> The Push
> 
> Confirmation
> 
> Also, I've never written "smut" or whatever you want to call it before, so…
> 
> Sorry in advance. Especially for how it's broken up into three parts.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Adult Fun**

Contrary to popular belief it is possible for adult humans to survive without having sex. It's just that for many of them it won't be much fun.

The fact that Gwendolyn found herself pondering this worried her. She couldn't even remember the last time she did _that_. Before Kenny, her love life was already DOA. Somehow now, it felt even more so. Maybe it was because of him. She had a child, a family. Ben was legally, and kind of socially, her husband. Just sans the romantic stuff and se-

Nope. Her brain refused to go there.

The point was she had almost everything and maybe that's what made it worse.

Try as she might, Gwendolyn couldn't help but wonder how Ben was fairing. He was just as busy as her, if not more. Assuming the stereotypes held true for him, he should be even more pent up than she was. Even if he was handling _it_ himself. He must still get lonely.

Gwendolyn had no idea how to broach this topic with Ben or even if she should. Yes, she knew they were partners and coparents, but they still had some boundaries. And this conversation seemed like it could be too close to crossing one or a few of them.

She resolved to just table it. She had a hundred and one other problems to solve. Having a non-existent love life was literally the least of her worries.

* * *

**The Push**

Both Ben and Gwendolyn knew the stakes were higher than ever. Their parents and Grandpa Max were no longer the first people to pop into their heads when there was danger. Now all they could think about was Kenny and, by extension, each other.

They didn't do as many missions together as they used to. Hell, they didn't do many missions period. But when they did get the chance to work together, the overprotective nature that had always existed between them was amplified tenfold.

Both would be damned if they let some two-bit space villain take their child's other parent away.

Even so, Gwendolyn was still at a loss this time. It was just a routine run in with Animo and one of his abominations. Yet, somehow, she was close to losing her life. She was just having an off day. Her spells hadn't been working the way she wanted them to and that caused her to be a little more vulnerable than usual. Or at least that's what she was telling herself. It couldn't be that she was out of practice, right?

Ben was definitely not having an off day and he was definitely not out of practice. Before Gwendolyn could truly grasp the gravity of her situation, said situation was over. She had never seen him that angry. That blood thirsty. That… _vicious_. Animo's pet was dead. There was no doubt about that. Animo was close. If Grandpa Max hadn't stepped in, he would be.

Gwendolyn just sat there. On the ground. In the same position she was in when a giant mutated insect loomed over her. Ben made a beeline to her. He knelt in front of her placing his hands on either side of her face and burying his fingers in her hair. Closing his eyes, he placed his forehead against hers.

"I will _never_ let anyone, or anything, take you away from him. From _me_."

She saw a tear fall from his eye and felt it land on her lap. She didn't know how or even if she should respond. Too much was happening at once. Thoughts she had been having on and off for years decided that now was the best time to resurface. They were followed shortly by all the feelings she had been having for even longer. She settled on just staring blankly at his face as he tried to calm down.

Gwendolyn wasn't a child anymore. She knew what this all meant. She also knew that this was not the time or place to face it.

* * *

**Confirmation**

Ben didn't know what he would do without her. She was the mother of his child. His partner. His best friend. She had saved him.

_So. Many. Times._

Whenever he started to doubt himself, she was always there to remind him of what he was capable of. She learned how to time travel just to help him find himself again. She told him she loved him. Not out of familial obligation, but because of who he was as a person.

And, today he almost lost her. Again. Because of _fucking_ Animo of all things. He would have never forgiven himself if he let her down the way he did on Xenon. That was just not going to happen. Not now. Not _ever_. Kenny needed her. _He_ needed her. In more ways than he was willing to admit. Even to himself, and especially to her.

Which is why he was not prepared for her to hit him with those four dreadful words after they made it home.

" _We need to talk."_

_Oh god._

Ben picked up the framed picture of Kenny that was on his dresser. The precocious little two-year-old was spending the weekend with Sandra and Carl. Ben chuckled. He was sure Kenny would choose to live with them if he could. He figured this must be how he was when it came to Grandpa Max.

Gwendolyn made her way into his room not long after showering. He normally didn't see her like this. He'd forgotten how low her hair fell when it was down. She took a seat on the edge of his bed and motioned to him.

"Come here."

Gwendolyn had lied. All the day's events aside, she felt much better now. Her head was clearer, and she finally knew how to broach that one pesky topic. However, she didn't plan on doing much talking. No. Talking about this was…awkward. She and Ben weren't kids anymore. But, for them to have some sort of formal conversation about this just wasn't _them_. She wanted to take a more classic approach. She just hoped he would be perceptive for once.

Ben sat next to her. Water still dripping from his hair. She always got onto him about that. She smirked, running her fingers through it.

"One of these days you're going to catch a cold. And then who will keep me safe Mr. Hero of Heros?" Ben closed his eyes, unconsciously leaning into her touch.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing."

His eyes shot open.

"'Nothing'?"

" _Nothing_."

She continued to run her hand through his hair as they stared at each other. She knew she wasn't being very direct. But Ben was an intelligent man. Well...when he wanted to be. The subtext was there. In her eyes. In her voice. In her body language. In the way she scraped her nails lightly across his scalp. She was even wearing her silk teddy for goodness' sake. Even his teenage self would have caught on.

Ben was confused. Which was normal for him. What wasn't normal was the way Gwendolyn's touch was making his brain sputter. It wasn't like she had never touched his head before. She had plenty of times. Most of which were noogies that happened during family tickle fights gone wrong, but still. Besides the obvious, there was just something different now. He thought he knew what it was. He had to be sure though.

He let out a nervous sigh. Hopefully this was not him, for once, reading too much into things.

"What do you want, Gwen?"

A small smile graced her face.

"You."

That was all the confirmation he needed.

* * *

**Confirmation 2**

Ben pulled Gwendolyn to him, putting his lips on hers. A jolt went down her body. A soft moan escaped her lips when his hands left her face to wrap around her waist. There was something indescribable about finally being able to kiss him after years of shamefully fantasizing about it.

Ben trailed kisses down her neck. She couldn't help but whimper when he latched on, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. It had been so long since she felt anything like this. And the fact that it was Ben making her feel this way only intensified it.

Her other hand made its way up to the back of his head as he lifted her slightly to lay her down on the bed. He positioned himself above her. He gave her a gentle smile as they made eye contact before his lips found hers again. Her legs wound around his waist and pulled him flush against her. She rubbed against him, trying to satisfy the dull ache between her legs. He made his way back down her neck to her chest.

After peppering her upper chest with kisses, he used his teeth to pull down the straps of her lingerie. Once he was done Gwendolyn tugged on the back of his shirt. He rose up to remove it.

"Tit for tat huh?"

Gwendolyn couldn't help but roll her eyes. She might have said something too if it wasn't for Ben immediately kissing one of her breasts while fondling the other. He made sure to avoid her nipples, causing her to squirm under him. After she practically begged him, he stuck one in his mouth and began brushing the other with his thumb.

Ben had assumed she was already at her maximum volume. He was wrong. Very, very wrong. And, also incredibly grateful they were alone tonight.

The way Gwendolyn moved against him made it clear she was growing more and more impatient with him by the second. The fact that she was already wet enough for him to feel it through his own clothing was not making things any easier.

She was more than ready for him. But he wanted to pleasure her first.

He pulled her lingerie the rest of the way down trailing it with kisses. He positioned his head between her legs and kissed her thighs. However, this time Gwendolyn was not even remotely amused by his teasing. After pulling on his hair in a way not unlike one of her noogies, he gave all his attention to her clit. She was close. He could tell. Not even during their training sessions did she have a grip like this. The sound she made while orgasming was music to his ears.

Gwendolyn grasped at his shoulders, urging him back up. When their eyes met, she made herself very clear.

"Now."

She didn't have to tell him twice.

* * *

**Confirmation 3**

Ben's responsible side told him to go grab a probably expired condom from his top dresser drawer. His irrational side told him not to ruin the moment.

His irrational side was winning.

That's without factoring in the absolutely desperate, needy look Gwendolyn was giving him. Not to mention the way her legs were once again wrapped tight around his waist guiding him towards her. When they made contact all logic and reason flew out the window.

Slowly he eased himself in savoring every warm, wet sensation. It had been so long since he had a chance to experience this and the fact that it was with her made it all the better.

Gwendolyn let out a long, satisfied groan as he slid in. She wrapped her arms around him and tighten her legs even more. It felt so good. Like she was welcoming him home after a long mission.

Then Ben started to move. He began repositioning her slightly, eyes studying her face. Searching for the angle that would make her yell like a mad woman again. He placed her legs on his shoulders and lifted her lower back off the bed.

He smirked down at her.

This angle seemed to be a winner. Her head fell back. Her hands balled, gripping the sheets. Her legs shook. And the only thing coming out of her mouth was a string of incoherent babble.

Yep. She made it crystal clear.

**End**


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I was done writing smut yet here I am. This piece is a part of Parenthood's sequel.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**MIL**

Gwendolyn Tennyson rolled over in bed with a sigh. Once again Carl and Sandra came by to take Kenny off their hands for the day. Meaning she and Ben got to get back in bed.

She placed her hands on either side of her husband's face and gently pecked his upper lip before sucking on his bottom one. He groaned in response, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her tightly against him and started to pepper her face and neck with kisses. Running a hand down her leg he made a pleasant discovery. No underwear. He smirked against her skin before rolling on top of her.

She let out a moan as he grazed a thumb over her T-shirt covered nipple. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, pressing his erection into exactly the right spot. A more audible moan escaped her. It had been _way_ too long. Again. They _really_ needed to get better at this whole time-management thing.

"P-Please..."

He slid his hands under her shirt as he positioned his head between her legs. She withered against him. Holding back when she was this pent up wasn't an option. During her peak she called out his name. In bed was the only time he heard her call him Benjamin. Well…besides when she was livid.

He moved back up her body giving her soft skin little pecks every few inches. When he made it to her lips, she was pleasantly surprised to feel that he too got rid of his pesky undies. And not a split second later he was inside of her, making that face he always did when he was studying her harder than he'd studied anything in his life. She pulled him down for one more kiss before using her skills to flip them over. His momentary look of surprised became one of ecstasy when she began to ride him. His chest muscles tensed under her hands as his roamed her body. His presence inside her sent jolts of pleasure down to her toes and up to her fingers. She threw her head back. Eyes closed. Hair falling like a curtain down her back. A nonsensical mantra on her lips.

If they were quieter, maybe they would have heard when their front door unlocked.

**Part 2: End**


End file.
